Baby On Board
by BabyMoana
Summary: The relationship between Zero and Kaname hadn't changed, even after they spent an intimate night together. And Zero was certain it wouldn't change even though he was now pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

**Knock Knock Knock**

Three painfully strong knocks to the door echoed through the small, almost empty house. Zero who was in the kitchen walked over to the door and paused as he sensed a strong presence from the other side. Slowly Zero opened the door and looked at the pureblood with stern eyes. "What are you doing here?" Zero asked with attitude in his voice.

"Yuki invited me," Kaname replied and looked behind the hunter to search for Yuki. Zero glared at him for a moment before turning around and heading back into the kitchen. Kaname stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Are you making dinner?" Kaname asked as he walked into the kitchen to see the hunter chop up some carrots.

"What does it look like." Zero replied and put the cut up carrots in a salad bowl.

Kaname remained quiet as he looked at the hunter. "Yuki isn't here." Kaname pointed out as the house was nearly completely silent. The only sounds where the small talk between hunter and pureblood and the sizzle of food cooking.

"She's with cross in the class room near the girl's dormitory, she should be back in a few minutes." Zero replied and got some plates out. "Are you eating here?" Zero asked as he began putting the food on plates.

"Yes, I will be," Kaname replied and sat down at the dinner table patiently.

"Oh joy." Zero stated sarcastically.

"How is your thirst going?" Kaname asked and leant back into the wooden chair.

"Just fine." Zero replied quickly.

"You should drink from me," Kaname stated earning a glare from Zero.

"No." Zero replied and finished preparing the food. Quickly Zero turned around and put the cooking pans into the sink and began scrubbing them. The creak of a chair signalled Kaname was standing up. And in a swift blink of an eye Zero could feel Kaname's heat on his back.

'Accidentally' Kaname cut his finger with the sharp knife on the bench and took a step back from the hunter.

The smell of sweet blood intoxicated Zero's nose. Quickly Zero's throat went dry and tight, his eyes glowed a bright ruby red. "B-Bastard." Zero heaved out as he gripped his painful chest. Turning around Zero glared at Kaname who stood expressionlessly.

"You drank from her, that's why she was wearing a white bandage around her neck during crossover," Kaname stated and gripped a hand around Zero's pale neck tightly. "I've told you this many times, drink from me and not her," Kaname growled out in a dangerously low tone.

Kaname watched as Zero's fangs extended past his pink lips. Slowly Kaname let go of Zero's neck and pulled his own collar down so that the hunter could have easier access to his neck. Zero fought off the need to drink until he seen the slight pulse in than others neck. Quickly Zero sunk his fangs into Kaname's neck and drank greedily from the pureblood. "If only you listened to me, it'd make both of our lives easier." Kaname huffed out as the slight sting in his neck grew due to Zero sinking his fangs in deeper and deeper. "You're lucky I am letting you be so greedy," Kaname stated and hissed slightly as Zero tore his fangs out of the pale flesh.

Huffing Zero pushed himself away from the pureblood and looked at the ground. "I'm going to bed, tell Yuki I won't be having dinner," Zero said and looked past Kaname without saying a word. Kaname's crimson eyes trailed after the hunter but were torn away when the front door was opened and shut loudly and the Aura of a young girl was present.

As Zero walked down the hall to his room he could hear the faint greetings the two exchanged.


	2. Chapter 2

Zero enjoyed the outdoors when nobody was around him. It was peaceful and relaxing. As the hunter laid on the cool short grass, he closed his eyes and relaxed to the sound of the water fountain beside him and the rustling of leaves as the wind blew at them. Of course, it'd be almost perfect if it wasn't for the pureblood watching him. Zero tried ignoring the unwelcome guest but every time he did Kaname would make his Aura stronger and more well known.

' _Can't the bastard just leave me alone for a day?'_ Zero questioned and opened his eyes to look over at the pureblood.

"Why are you standing there, it's daytime you should be far away from me in the moon dorms." Zero slurred out as he rubbed his head. Slowly he sat up and continued looking at the pureblood.

"I will start making you drink my blood every day it'll help tame your thirst. " Kaname stated earning a harsh glare from the hunter.

"I don't want it." Zero quickly stated and watched Kaname walk closer towards him, holding a white milkshake cup in his left hand.

"I don't care. A lot of people don't want things but they get it." Kaname said and lifted the straw to Zero's lips."Because you weren't very nice to my neck last time I've decided to put my blood into a milkshake cup for you. I've sent two boxes to Crosse's house. One of them contains twenty blood milkshakes, have one per day. The second one contains small bags of blood. Use them only in times of emergencies." Kaname explained and watched as the hunter took the milkshake and began slowly drinking through the straw.

Slowly the hunter pulled away and made an approving sound deep in his throat. "Well seeing how I don't have to be around you when I drink your blood, I guess I can allow this." Zero stated and continued drinking.

"You didn't have a choice whether you 'allowed' it or not." Kaname pointed out and moved away from the hunter. "Now I shall return back to the moon dorms and make up for lost sleep," Kaname stated and turned out, in a blink of an eye he vanished somewhere within the tree's leaving Zero finally alone.

' _I don't want to be drinking his blood. But I know I can't keep using Yuki. No matter how much she says it's okay.'_ Zero thought and laid back on the grass holding the milkshake cup beside him.

Maybe it was almost _nice_ of Kaname to give him so much of his blood.

But of course, it all boiled down to Yuki. He needed to protect her, even if that did mean wasting his blood on a level E.


	3. Chapter 3

~ **I week later~**

Days had come and past, Nothing too important had happened over the week but Yuki was currently getting excited for her birthday which was only seven days away. Zero who had no idea what to get a girl for his birthday was questioning whether or not to bake something for her or buy something for her.

' _Would she like hand made chocolates or a girly dress?'_ Zero wondered as he looked on his laptop online to view dresses he could get Yuki. Sighing heavily Zero closed his eyes for a moment to take a breather.

Why was he even looking up such trivial things? He never even found the concept of having a birthday interesting. It's just adding a year onto your life and making you one year closer to death. So why do people celebrate it so much?

' _I should just bake her something, all I'm good at is cooking anyway.'_ Zero thought grimly in his mind before closing his laptop. But now the question remains on what he should bake. Should it be a cake? Or chocolates? Maybe her favourite food would be better. Huffing Zero got up from his chair and walked out of his room and made his way down to the kitchen.

Zero looked around for Yuki making sure the girl was nowhere in sight before he opened the pantry door and moved some stuff out of the way so that he could get to the milkshakes cups he was hiding. As he got one out Zero could hear girls laugh from outside. But it wasn't Yuki's. It was vampires. Zero closed the pantry and put the milkshake on the bench. Quickly he raised a pale hand and put in in his blazer, preparing to shoot if he saw a bloodsucker. Quickly Zero rushed to the front door and opened it, his lavender eyes looked around, searching for the person who was previously laughing.

But everything had gone silent. Very silent. There was a small trail of a vampire's scent leading into the forest. It was something Zero could only describe as 'Unfamiliar'. Zero could no longer feel the unwanted guests aura and headed back inside. Perhaps when the vampire knew there was a hunter around it was scared off? But it was highly unlikely that was the case.

Slowly Zero shut the door behind him and cautiously made his way to the kitchen. Something was off. As Zero headed back into the kitchen he immediately discovered his milkshake was gone and all that was left behind was a note. Slowly Zero picked up the note that had two blood drops on it. It wasn't Kaname's blood. Someone had purposely cut themselves. But why couldn't he smell it when it was at the door?

Lavender eyes flickered over the words on the paper.

' _Dear Hunter or better known as Zero Kiryu,_

 _I have seen your past, present and future._

 _It's not going to be the best for you that's why I am writing this._

 _I am indeed a vampire but have nothing against the hunters._

 _I beg of you, do not ever 'Mate' with another vampire. Especially the_

 _one you know best as Kaname Kuran. I've seen the future,_

 _If you do mate with him you'll start something you can't stop._

 _I beg of you, do not couple with Kaname kuran.'_

Zero re-read the note over and over again, not understanding what it meant. Was this a stupid prank done by one of the night class students. Angrily Zero shoved the bit of paper deep into his right pocket and stormed towards the front door. Taking his drink and trying to scare the hunter had ruined his day. He let out his hunter Aura, strong enough so that the pranksters back at the moon dorms could feel how angry he was and that he was going to get them and teach them a lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone at the moon dorms could sense it, the furious aura the hunter was letting off. Kaname who sat in the living room of the moon dorms drank his tea peacefully awaiting the hunter's arrival. Aido, Takuma, Shiki and Kain all surrounded the pureblood, one was leaning against the window while peering out of it to see when the hunter would arrive, two were sitting on the couch and one of them was leaning against the far wall looking at the entrance of the moon dorms.

Seeing how painfully heavy the air was becoming due to the hunter's aura alerted the other vampires that he was in the mood to shoot something, and they didn't want it to be their leader.

"Who pissed him off this time?" Kaname asked as he sipped his tea while reading a thick book. Everyone apart from Kaname looked at Aido.

"It wasn't me this time I swear," Aido stated to everyone who was silently accusing him. The moon dorm doors were pushed opened roughly and none other than an angry hunter walked in.

"Who's the funny guy that took my drink and wrote a stupid note with ridiculous things in it?" Zero angrily growled out as he stormed his way into the living room and looked at the vampires.

"Wasn't me." Aido quickly defended himself from the hungry hunter.

"Whats the note about Zero-kun?" Takuma asked politely to the hunter.

"It's telling me I shouldn't 'Mate' with another vampire especially Kaname." Zero hissed out. Curious crimson eyes flickered up at the hunter but remained silent for the time being.

"Like Kaname would mate with you." Aido snickered under his breath to the hunter. Glaring Zero pulled his gun out and aimed it at the vampire.

"Speak up, I think you may have a collapsed lung you bitch." Zero gritted out through his teeth. Aido stayed silent as he glared back at the hunter.

"Enough. Concerning the letter, I can smell blood on it so wouldn't you be able to determine who it is by smell?" Kain asked catching Zero's attention.

"I don't recognise the blood. But that doesn't mean you are all in the clear. I haven't smelled anyone else's blood apart from Kaname's." Zero stated and lowered the gun slightly.

"I cannot identify the blood either." Kaname finally spoke as he put his tea down. "So that means the culprit isn't in this room, or even the moon dorms to be exact," Kaname stated and looked over at the hunter boredly. "As much as I'd love to ignore the situation, another vampire did trespass on my territory without me noticing. So I'd have to say they are even older than I am. That could be a small problem." Kaname stated as he stood up and walked over to the window to look out of it.

"There's a very ancient technique that vampires used long ago to be 'Invisible' to other vampires. That sort of power was banned and never used again. Nobody knows how to even get that sort of power in this generation. It's unknown to us on how we get to develop it, so most likely the vampire would have to be ancient to of known how to use such power." Takuma stated and looked over at Kaname.

"We can at least try to hunt that person down, they could pose a threat to us if they come back again," Kaname stated and stood up abruptly. "Zero, take me to where you found the note, perhaps I can either identify them or follow their scent," Kaname stated as he walked passed Zero without making eye contact with him. Rolling his eyes Zero turned around and followed the pureblood silently.


End file.
